yugioh: Return of the Shadow Games
by Shadow286
Summary: Years after the defeat of zorc.he has rise again to take vengeance ageist the Heroes of the dueling world.now Yuma and Friends must travel around the world to uncover the true power of the numbers to fight ageist the power of the shadows.
1. prologue

Yugioh:the return of the shadow games Disclamer: yugioh belong to the creators of yugioh and who ever have the copy rights/will be taking place in yugioh zexal time but evey yugioh character will be alive.  
========================================================================================================================

Long ago lays the tomb of the Egypt king. Atum the hero who defeated the great evil the strike in this battle zorc was defeat by the creater of the evil god was weaken not destroy,after the great fight zorc went in to a great time past yugi moto the great ruler friend and ally bid farewell to atum. for his time in this world has come to an end.

This is where we begain ower the tomb colaspe the millenium items fell never to be seem again. But as they fall a black light flew out of the millenium ring.,i am free said the small black light,but im am to weak i must rest for now the light said before fading away leaving the items to fell. /Timeskip 80 years/ many years has past two new generations has past bring jaden and yusei the next two heros to the dueling world.

but what these great heros didnt know. the great evil that lays hidden wanting draining the energy of the fallen evils slowly riseing back to is when then numbers where release and lend to the hunt for the numbers. as the months past the numbers were colleted and return to the bing know as who has regain his lost power if not but more power then before so he lays hidden planing to get his revenge on Atum and the duelist who did lay his awakening.

============================================  
hello this my first fanfiction and forgive me for my craping writeing i aways whated to write a fanfiction but i suck at it as you can just seeing how will this story works out if this one blows im just leaving the writing to my sister who is writing 'sun and moon two in one, will just to let you know  
and if you have any idea for a character for this story blast away will see ya and reveiw


	2. The Newcomer

Chapter 1:The Newcomer

=======================================================================  
It was a nice cloudless day in the city of city have seen many people who whated to use the power of the numbers for their evil have been stop by the boy name Yuma with the entity name asterl stop them and return peace to we find Yuma running at full speed down the may have master dueling but not the alarm clock.  
Yuma was dress in a white button up shirt with a pair of light blue pants and blue outline black he continue to ran down the street at inhuman speed we find a young boy about fourteenth walking down the street wearing a gray jacket with a dark blue shirt with a dragon on the front follow by a pair of black pants with White flames at the bottom and blue shoes with a red where is the school the boy who name is Taira.  
as he continue for his search for the school he was stop as a cloud of dust shot out of no where ran up some stairs that leads to a large the f**k was that he said? deciding to follew where the cloud have gone too.

As yuma made his up the steps that lead to the school he stop mide way to for he just realize,  
today is Saturday oh man that why sis had that big smile this morning he said! man and i ran all the way out here for a voice said be hide Yuma who quickly turn his head to find out who was be hide him. what he saw was a boy about his age walking up to him. hey you know today is Saturday right the boy said. yeah i just realize that Yuma reply. So whats your name he ask me. Yuma i reply will i re-stack my deck. Taira so your a duelist he ask me looking a bit more friendly. yes I duel im the heartland champion you know i said with a bit of pride. Oh now i have to see this hey you want to duel he ask me. sure be pair to face my dueling skill as i pull out my red dueling pad. will were see who be facing who skill shall we he said pulling a black duel pad with White flames going down the side.

Here we go,LETS DUEL

yuma,4000  
taira,4000  
first move all my i set one card face down and i summon zubaba knight,1600,900,warrior,earth, attack mode/i end my turn yuma, ,4000  
my move taira said i summon red gale dragon,1700,1700,dragon,fire, i use red gale eff when he is summon all face up dragons gain 500 attack and deference points 1700-2200/i play two cards face down now red gale attack zubaba knight/i don't think so i use my trap Half Counter now my zubaba knight gain attack points equal to half of your monster original attack points zubaba,1600-2450,say goodbye now zubaba knight attack red so yet Yuma now my use my spell Dragon bond by discarding one dragon type monster none of my dragon type monsters can be destroy this ,4000-3750,I set one card face down your move yum. Yuma,4000  
Taria,3750  
My draw i summon rai rider,1200,1400,light,lv3,now i overlay both two xyz summon number 17 leviathan dragon,2000,0,water,dragon,rk.3now by using one overlay unit he gain 500 attack points, attack red gale dragon,man when do you ever learn i use dragon call of the elements.I can stuffed red gale in to my deck and so i can summon dragon guardian of flame,2400,2000,dragon,Fire,lv6,in when guardian flame is summon all face up dragons i conterl gain 300 attack points,2400-2700,now say good by to leviathan,Yuma,4000-3800,i end my turn,Yuma,3800,taira,3750,I draw i summon gogogo ghost,1900,0,undead,dark in attack i use the spell double summon gagaga magician,15001000,dark,spell-caster.  
now i overlay both to xyz summmon number 39,utopia,2500,2000,light,warrior, attack guardian flame,what?taira said,now by using one overlay unit i stop utopia is he planing taira said to i use the spell double or nothing to attack again but with double the attack power,utopia,2500, attack utopia rising sun slash, taira,3750-1450.I use my trap double pay back now we each take damge equal to red guardian attack but tahnks to dragon call of the elements i take halve the damge yuma,3800-1400,taria,1450-250.I set one card face down your move  
Yuma,1400  
taria,250,  
I draw now i play dragon calling by paying half my life points 250-125.i can summon one dragon type from my welcome back red gale,1700,1700,fire,dragon, i by banishing red gale dragon and red guardian dragon to summon Dragon Lord of Fire:aden,3200, when he is summon fire type dragons gains 800 attack and def ponits, i cant attack the turn he is summon so i end my turn one last turn Yuma or its lights out for your utopia.I draw yes the card i needed now chaos xyz evolution number c,39,utopia ray,2500,2000,light, i use xyz draw by paying 1000 life points yuma,1400-400 so i can add 1 card from my deck to my i equip the monster unicorn spear,1900,o,beast,light,lv4,utopia ray is use utopia rays eff,(We all know what his eff is)Aden, go rising chaos slash,taira,150-0 WINNER,YUMA.

Man good dueling haven't been beaten in a long time taira said,Oh yeah it been a long time since someone have put me in a changing state before i reply. will Yuma i should be heading how taira said pointing to where the sun was setting,oh man iv been gone a while i said to until next time Yuma taira said see ya taria see you at school i said before walking towards my home.  
little did Yuma or taria they were binge lord iv find the children.  
good me child soon the world will fear the name of zorc once again=========================================================

Hey im just updating to the story hoping still hoping this story will do will that preety much it. see ya and REVIEWS


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! Story will continue

Hey The lastist Chapter is being Delay Becase Im Trying to Improve my Writing Skills so i can write a better Story snice my last Chapter have been a pile of crap of Writing I did so all i can do is to show you two cards I made up.

**Number 100:Yogan Dragon Lord of Lava**

Attack:2800,  
Defence:2500,  
TypeDragon'  
Attribute:Divine  
Rank:4  
Xyz

Two level 4''Dragon Types Monsters

Once per turn by deicing one xyz martial from this card this card gains 100 atk time the number of dragon type monster in the graveyard until the end phase.

Star light Dragon

Attack:2500  
Defence:2300  
Type:Dragon  
Attrobute:Light  
Synchro

Effect

One Tuner and one or more non-tuner Monsters. 

**Once per turn You can have this card gain atk points equal to Half of your opponent Life Points Until The end phase.**


	4. Xyz vs Synchro

Chapter 2:Duel of dragons Xyz vs Synchro  
_

Any body With a Idea for a Dark Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon Eff please Tell me I wanted To see if anyone had any Ideas For one.===========================================================================================================================

The sparling family the newest family to move to heartland city seeking a new way to life from other their old home in China do to the earthquake that hit . Taira real name is Tyler but is taria to fit in better with other have been a Duelist since he was the ago of seven. His first card was red gale dragon from their he build a dragon deck pack with dragon types to help power up his dragons and summing the dragon lords. Five cards given to him by his father these card plus one card found to be a lost god card that was use by the great yugi their taria sister chiaki who have follow the same path as the great yusei Fudo.  
She build her deck with the best kind of tuners to help summon her ace monster. **Star light drago **she and her bother have dueled everyday to prove who the better duelist is and would end with Chiaki with an quick ako on Taria or Taria with a counter attack with his ace **."Number 100:Yogan Dragon Lord of Lava"**Now we come to the start to yet an other duel to see who the better duelist is.

**LETS Duel  
Taria'4000,Chiaki'4000  
**  
First move all my Chiaki said drawing a I summon "**Black Thorn Knight"  
1800'1800'Tuner'Plant'Park'lv4 **in attack mode now i play the field spell temple of divine lightNow by paying 1000lps**'4000-3000'**to Special Summon **Warrior of the lost Void1900'0'warrior'light,lv4**'Now i tun level 4 **warrior of the lost void **to synchro summon'**Star Light Dragon'2500'2400'Light,Dragon'lv8**,In attack mode i set two cards face down I end my turn.

**Chiaki:3000_Taira:4000**

My draw Taira shouted I summon** Black Dragon'1500'1500'Dark'Dragon'LV4**,  
In attack I use black gale effect when he is summon face up dragons on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF points'**Black Gale Dragon **1500-2000  
**Starlight Dragon**:3000' Smooth move brother now my Starlight gain an attack boots chiaki said with a big grin I Use The Effect of My Dragon Warrior of Fire By Discarding him I can special summon one Dragon Monster from my Hand Now I Summon **White Gale Dragon** **Dragon'1000' ;Dargon** Now when white gale and black gale dragons are on the field their attack attack points are combined with each other.**black&white gale:3000.**

Now I use the spell **Call of The lava king**.Now by tributing the my two dragons to special summon "**lava king Azion"'3500' 'Fire'lv9' **as Taira shout Lava shout out of the gourad as a pierler of lava barst from the lava pit to take on the from of a Warrior Cover in lava Made Azino attack **Starlight** With Magma Flame Blast Taira shouted as a wall of lave shout towards Starlight so fast i use my trap '**warrior shield**'now by banishing a warrior type monster from my graveyard you cant cant attack this turn.I end my turn with two cards face i go chiaki said will drawing her card i summon rainbow flame warrior,500,500divine'warrior'tuner' i tun lv8 starlight dragon to summon **Moonlight Dragon Dnight'4000'3200,10'synchro'Divine**.now I use moonlight effect once per turn by lowering my dragon attack by 500 your monster attack points attack points are zero.3500-0 now moonlight attack gleaming sword slash'**Taria'4000-500 **crap Taria said one more turn before this duel is over little brother Chiaki said Ending her Turn.

**Taira:500_Chiaki:3000  
**

We see Taria reply my draw he shouted I use my Trap **Dragon Offering **Now By Discarding or Banishing two card I can special summon Monsters by This effect Now I banished My Graveyard To Summon **Bluegale'1900'****Dragon'LV4** And **Green Gale'2000'2000'Wind'Dragon'LV4**.Now i overlay both to Xyz summon **Number 100:Dragon Lord of lavaYogan,2800,500,**.Now meet my newest dragon sis Taria yelled with a big a new dragon but what is it Chinaki Thought Now lets go chaos xyz evolution **Number c100:Yogan Dragon King of Magma'3300'3000'Dragon'Fire'Rank4.**Now by Deiching on overlay unit He gain Attack Equal To Half My lps.**'Yogan 3300-3450' **Now I use My Equip Card **Chaos Spirit **Now His Atk Points are double and Moonlight Dragons are Cut In half **Yogan:3300-6600_Moonlight:3500-1250** Now Yogan attack with Metor Magma Wave Taira said As a Metor clash in to Moonlight Destroying Him on Impack.

**Chiak**i"**3000-0 WINNER TAIRA**.

Good game sis Taria said holding his hand out to his Fine But your going Down Next Time she said with a I should gets some sleep I have school tomorrow good sis night taria said leaving the room heading to his Taira left chiaki walk outside to look at the stars as she glace at the stars her right arm burned with a red grow on her right is my arm always hurting it been doing this since the trip to egypt she said as she look as the Red light fade from her happening to me Chiaki said now realizing the faint grow of a claw on her arm.

IN Taira Room

As taira was preparing to go to bed he notice the card that he find at the tomb his family explorer a during the trip th was an old duel monster card maybe back when duel monster was getting have long since been claim by whats left of the text is what left Taira taking the cards''Wing-dra-f-a"what was left of the text. Taira remember he heard of a card that goes like that but he couldn't remember where so he take the card with him. So now he been holding on to the card for three months. But after their trip to egypt Taira began to have strange dreams about a gold dragon fighting a monster of some been having this dream for weeks but what been the strangest is when a package arrived for him inside was a item of some kind a golden rod with a eye on the base of been avoiding the him when he had the item near everything going on Taria thought thing couldn't get any stranger sadly it did the card he found I egypt change in to a Xyz card.  
**Number c100:Ra Creator of the Lost Earth**. This cause him to lock the card and the rod away scared of what happening to his famly. It been two month snice he lock the card and the rod up in a safe he had in his taira is thinking of adding the card in his extra deck so he place the card in his extra deck and place it on his bedside he turn the lights off and went down to sleep be before he fall asleep he heard a small voice saying soon the time will come for you to seek out the other chosen ones to stop the great evil from rising again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The Next Day

Yuma wake up yuma older sister shouted as she typing away on her kari yuma shouted at his sister for waking him from one of his duel its a new day so lets start this off right yuma said walking in too the bathroom as he brooth his teeth he reflected back to the duel he had with have seen many duelist with combos and countering attacks from opponents attacks or card effect but his deck was something different about Taira he summon his dragons they were power up versions of the previous dragon meaning when one dragon is destroyed a new dragon takes its i won was by luck of the draw and it was kind of true if he hadn't draw unicorn spear he would have deep in thought did hear the door bell ring and that his sister came in too the room.  
YUMA KOTORI AT THE DOOR WANTING FOR YOU SO GET READY kari shouted at Yuma making him to jump and hit his head on the ceiling .'Ow'' Yuma said as he got up'sis why must you do this to me he ask make his way out of the if you got up on time we could have avoided this you know kari said with a grin. Yeah yeah whatever tell kotari ill be down in a sec he said leaving the bathroom./2 mins later/Ok all ready to go he said heading out the door to meet up with time you got up we have to get to school to find out who the new student is kotari said moving faster to get to school with Yuma following behind the new kid you mean Taira yuma said surprise that Yuma met the boy before so you met him where she ask will at school we ran in to each other and we dueled he sail with a smile will kotari smile so who won she ask wanting for Yuma to i won but he came close to betting me though he said will they move their way in to the were see how he is kotori said running to the classroom with yuma right behind her.+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
In the school

Ok kids please take a seat so we can welcome our new student you can come in now the teacher enter the room to face everybody in the room hello my name is Taira sparling he said as he good now can you please find a seat Taira the teacher ask of sir Taira said as he move to the back of the class to find a seat in the corner ok class we began with a surprise got ever one attision now everyone welcome the teacher said moving for the door to open to reveal a man in a white lab coat wearing a blue button up shirt with a pair of black pants plus a pair of black outline kids i'm here to introduce a new way of summoning synchro summoning yusei said eyeing the class with all of the questioning stares.

What is synchro summoning yuma ask wanting to see what kind of summoning this has to synchro summoning is when two monsters one called a turner and the other a non turner monster yusei by tuning the two monster together to summon a new stronger monster Yusei wow talk about a hand full to take in one of the students said. Yeah it a bit too much for use to take in an other student you need a dimstasion yusei said ok anyone want to venture he ask.I will Yuma shouted glad for a chance for a duel during you in the back with the spikey hair yusei said pointing at yuma shouted running down to the front of the class hope your ready he ask unknown to him that yusei is a two time Taira said gaining Yusei attention may i join also i wanted to see what my deck can add up against yours he ask pulling out his duel why not yusei said Taira then came down and stood next to Yuma. ok here the rules you guys will be working like a team so you will share your life points and when one of you end your turn its turn over to me ok he said earning nods from both.

**LETS DUEL YUMA TAIRA8000,YUSEI,8000**

First move my yusei said i summon **Drill synchron **in attack mode,**800, ,Earth,Tuner,LV3**.I set three cards face down I End my turn YUMA TAIRA'8000'YUSEI'8000' my draw yuma shouted i set one monster and play three cards face down i end my turn.

YUMA TAIRA:8000_YUSEI:8000

I draw i play the field spell Temple of the creator I use the field effect I can declaer one monster type I choose dragon when a dragon is summon they gain atk and def times their level or rank by 200 and once per they can't be destroyed by battle but only one of my monsters can attack during my turn and I have to pay 700 lps to keep this card on the field Taria come forth blue gale dragon in attack mode,**1900,1900,Dater,Dragon,LV4**.Now the field spell takes effect bule gale,**1900-2700 **I two cards face down now attack Junk Synchron blue gale.I use the Trap card scrap iron scare crow(ok i'm just lazy so look it up)I end my turn field eff **Yuma,Taira,8000-7300**,

**Yuma Taira:7300_Yusei 8000**

My draw yusei said as he draw i summon level warrior in deffence mode,300,600,warrior,light, i tune lever 3 drill synchron with level warrior to synchro summon drill summon Drill Warrior in attack mode now i equip him with the equip card "Fighting spirit "now he 300 attack for each monster you conterl that makes two Drill warrior,2400-3000,Now attack Blue gale,Yuma Taria,7300-6900,Now i use the trap double attack now by skiping my next battle phase i can attack again but with double the attack,3000-6000,Now attack agian my warrior ,Yuma Taira 6900-3600.I play a card face down i end my turn.

**Yuma Taria:3600_Yusei:8000**

I draw Yuma shouted will drawing.I summon** Gogogo Ghost** in attack mode,**1900,0,Undead,Dark,lv4**,Now I Flip my monster** Gogogo golem,1800,1500,rock,earth,lv4**.now i overlay both to xyz summon Number **39:Utopia,2500,2000,warrior,light,rank 4,**in attack mode yuma Finish saying as Taira gain a smile.I use my Trap card untied attack now both owe monsters attack are the same,**2500-5200**,OK Yuma finish his drill warrior yuma Utopia attack drill warrior "**Yusei 8000-5800**,I send his equip card to the graveyard to keep my Warrior on the field Yusei said sending Fighting Spirit to the Graveyard.I end my Turn with two cards face down Yuma over to you (Man Taria seem to be guarding and booting up our monster so how does his deck work and who is his main monster,Does he even Xyz Summon will i have want and see)Yuma thought to himself as he look at Taira.

**Yuma Taira:3600_Yusei:5800  
**  
I draw Yusei said as he draw his card I summon"**Nitro synchron"**in attackmode,**300,100,machine,fire,lv2**,Now I Tun level 2 to with Drill Warrior to Synchro Summon"**Stardust Dragon **in attack mode,**2500,2100,Dragon,Light,lv8**."Now use the spell **Mystical Space Typhoon** I destroy **Temple of the Creator** **Bule Bale:2700-1900,**Now Stardust attack Blue Gale Dragon with Cosmic Flare Yusei said a Beam of Blue and Green energy Shout towads Bule Gale.I use the Trap card **Dragon Barrier **by discarding One dragon Type Monster From my Hand to the Graveyard I can Negate The attack of one monster Taira explained as a red barrier form around Bule Gale as The energy beam rebound of the Barrier.I set a Card Face Down I End My Turn.

**Yuma Taira:3600_Yusei:5800**

Let Finsh this Taira said as he draw his card,I summon **Red Gale Dragon'1700 1700'Dragon'Fire'LV4.**Now I Overlay Red Gale Dragon With Blue Gale Dragon to Xyz Summon **Number 100:Yogan Dragon Lord of Lava'2800'2500'Dragon  
Fire'Xyz'Rank4.**Now I use The Spell Card **Forbidden Blade of Shadows **Now The Targeted Monster gain ATK Equal to To our lps'**Yogan:2800-6400.**Now Yogan Attack Stardust Dragon Taira Said as a wave of lava buast out of the ground heading towards Stardust Dragon.I use my Trap Card **Synchron Conuter  
**I can Target one Synchro Monster it can't be Destory by Battle or card effects.**Yusei:5800-2000,**During the end phase The effect of Forbidden Blade wears off and Yogan ATK and DEF Ponits are Cut in Half"**Yogan:6400-2800-1400,**I End My Turn By placing One Card Face Down Over to you Taira Finshing his Turn.

**Yuma Taira:3600_Yusei:2000**

I Draw yusei said as he look at his card and he smile at The card he had Draw.  
Both Yuma and Taira Look a bit Scare at the Smile Yusei had on His face(what did he Draw to make him smile like)They Both Thought at the Same Time as Yusei play The card he have Draw,I play the Spell card **Monster Breakdown **Yusei said Yuma look a bit Confused at What the Card Supposed to do Then He look at Taria to See a face of Fear(What does This card do to make Taira lose his cool like that?)Yuma Thought to Now Monster breakdown Takes effect Now Stardust ATK Points are redo to 0'**Stardust Dragon:2500-0.**Why Did he do That yuma ask Taira,Yuma Stardust Atk may have been redo to zero but Monster breakdown effect Add the combin Def points of Every Monster on the field and add them to stardust Atk points Taira Explain to Yuma'**Utopia:2000-0_Yogan:2500-0_Stardust:2100-0_Stardus t:0-5600.**5600 Atk Points Yuma shouted This shock some of the class Yuma normally Never become scare so him freaking out means something is guys Did good But it time to Finish This duel Not Stardust Finish This With Cosmic Flare Yusei said as Stardust launch a beam of golden Energy Heading towards Yogan blasting a hole Thought Yogan Chest Destroying Him.  
**  
Yuma Taira:3600-0 !WINNER! Yusei Fudo**Will done Both Yuma and Taira You both Did Great Now please take a get back to your seats so can Finsh his Lession on Synchro summoning ok The teacher ask as both Taira and Yuma noded and move back to Their that is all how synchro summoning works any Qustions Yusei ask Seeing nobody  
raising a Hand he went and pack Up His papers as The Teacher came to The front of the That all We have too Day class so your are dismiss he said as kids got up and move out to their next and Taria The Teacher called out to Them making them stop would Like a word with you two He said Then hr told Them Too want For Yusei to Return so They did as they were told and wanted soon they begain to small talk with each combo with Yogan and Forbidden Sword I thought he was done for Yuma said as he look at Taira deck veiwing The The forbidden Sword card.

Thanks I Thought that I had Him But he Pull The Synchro Counter That Stop Stardust from Being Destroyed Taira Said will If We Duel him again we beat him Yuma said smiling as he place Taira deck Back on The your New here Right yuma ask,Yes Me and my Dad,Mom and Sister Move here after The strange stuff that happen back in Asia Taira How long do you Think It Take for To Get Her... He was interrupted By the sound of glass breaking and a strange male with whrite Hair Came bursting Thought the window.

What the Faaaa...Taira and Yuma Were Blown Away by an Unknown Force as The Man Was Standing Their with a strange Ring around his neck ,Who the heck Are You, Both Yuma and Taria shouted At The man for The men to look at him with cold eyes sending chills Down their spins,WIll I finally Found you Two and as For my Name Its Bakura.  
==============================================================================================================================

Hope This Chapter and My writing Have improve and again If anyone have an idea For a Characters just Send me a message Hope you enjoy and This chapter is not too short so Next Time:The Shadow Game,Enter Dark Photon see you later.


End file.
